Little Jasmine Dream (1853)
by chaineskye
Summary: Seperti semua orang, Indiё yang kini beranjak remaja juga memiliki mimpi yang ingin dicapainya. Sebuah obrolan kecil tentang waltz membuat Netherlands mengetahuinya. Set during the Dutch Colonialism era. Contains OC!Indiё/Indonesia. (rewritten with less historical inaccuracies in AO3)


**DISCLAIMER : **Fanfiction consists of the word fan and fiction.

**Genre : **Family, Drama, hints of future Romance, depending on how you take the hints.

**Warnings : **Rated K+ for subjects which might not suitable for children standards without good understanding. Colonialism undertones. May or may not be separate story from _Nachtrust._

* * *

_._

But I hung like death

Such waltzing was not easy

\- _My Papa's Waltz, _Theodore Roethke

.

**1853**

_Indiё _memasang telinganya untuk mendengarkan piringan hitam yang baru saja dipasang _motherland-_nya dan bersenandung mengikuti. Remaja itu tidak pernah mendengar musik semacam itu sebelumnya sampai beberapa waktu lalu, ketika England mengenalkannya pada violin. Pria Inggris itu mengajarkan lagu – lagu klasik yang mudah untuk dimainkan olehnya selama lima tahun itu, tetapi _Indiё _tidak pernah memegang busur dan violin lagi setelah Netherlands kembali.

_Biar itu menjadi rahasia kecilku, _pikirnya, _lagipula, tidak ada pengaruhnya Netherlands tahu tentang itu atau tidak._

Yang pemuda itu tahu pada akhirnya hanyalah ketertarikannya tiba – tiba pada musik klasik. Netherlands mulai membawakan berbagai piringan hitam dan gramofon dari Belands untuk mansion tempat _Indiё _tinggal.

"Tidak baik kalau gadis remaja sepertimu tinggal sendirian di rumah yang luas dan sunyi," pemuda Eropa itu memberitahunya, "Kalau ada suara musik, setidaknya pencuri tahu ada orang di rumah."

Maka sekarang, ketika Netherlands baru kembali ke _Nederland-Indiё _untuk mengunjunginya, ia segera memutar piringan hitam itu dan membiarkan gadis Asia tersebut mendengarkan. Pemuda itu sendiri tampak sibuk mengecek lembaran – lembaran kertas berisi berbaris – baris kalimat dan angka dalam bahasa yang tidak dikuasai _Indiё_─mungkin Prancis atau Jerman. Namun mendengar musik yang diputar itu, _Indiё _merasa ingin menari, mengikuti alunan musik yang terdengar riang namun elegan itu. Sayangnya ia merasa akan terlihat aneh bila dirinya menarikan tarian yang diketahuinya diiringi lagu itu. _Lagu yang berbeda harus diberi tarian yang berbeda, _putusnya dalam hati, _Minimal aku harus tahu judulnya._

"_Meneer _Belanda?" panggilnya. Netherlands mengangkat pandangannya dari kertas di tangannya.

"_Ja?"_

"_Wat is de titel van dit liedje?" _tanyanya dalam bahasa _motherland_-nya. _Indiё _tahu Netherlands selalu merasa senang kalau ia menggunakan bahasanya. Netherlands tersenyum kecil.

"_Dit liedje is bekend met de naam _L'adieu, _door _Frédéric Chopin. _Hoewel de echte titel is _Opus 69 no. 1 in A flat Major, _een _Waltz."

"Waltz?" _Indiё _yang sebelumnya duduk di sofa membelakangi Netherlands berbalik untuk menghadap sang _motherland, _kedua kakinya menggantung di atas bangku. "Seperti dansa itu?"

Netherlands mengangguk. "England memberitahumu?" tanyanya. _Indiё _tidak mengindahkan nada tidak enak yang terdengar dari pertanyaan itu dan menjawab, "Sedikit. _Meneer _tahu bagaimana caranya?"

Pemuda itu terlihat bingung. "Cara apa?"

Gadis Asia itu tersenyum lebar. "Waltz, tentu saja!"

Netherland menatap koloninya sesaat seakan menimbang sebelum mengangguk. Wajah remaja itu berubah cerah.

"Waltz itu seperti apa? Ajari aku! Bukankah para putri dan pangeran dalam cerita Andersen dan Grimm menari seperti itu dalam pesta dansa? Memangnya, pesta dansa itu tepatnya seperti apa?" tanyanya semangat.

"Pesta dansa itu salah satu ajang formalitas bagi rakyat kalangan atas dan bangsawan, terutama keluarga kerajaan. Di tempatku, pesta dansa itu salah satu sarana untuk bersosialisasi. Biasanya, seperti yang kau tahu, pria dan wanita akan berdansa berpasangan mengikuti iringan musik. Untuk tata krama, aku diwajibkan untuk belajar sedikit. Waltz cukup berbeda dengan tarianmu, dan sebenarnya lagu – lagu Chopin lebih terarah untuk pertunjukan. Tentu saja, tidak ada salahnya mencoba." Netherlands mengisyaratkan gadis itu untuk mendekat. Dengan penuh semangat, _Indiё _menurut.

"Kemarikan tanganmu," pintanya setelah mematikan gramofon. Ketika gadis itu menatapnya dengan tatapan bertanya ia berkata, "Dalam waltz, lebih banyak gerakan sinkronisasi langkah kaki dan tangan lebih sering berpegangan. Pegang tangan kiriku dengan tangan kananmu dan pegang bahuku dengan tangan satunya." Malu – malu, gadis itu mengikuti instruksi _motherland-_nya. Netherlands yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya membuatnya sadar posisi mereka tidak seimbang.

"Susah berpegangan, ya? Ya sudah, aku akan menuntunmu. Yang harus kau ketahui adalah waltz rata – rata lebih cepat dari tarian daerahmu, walaupun tetap elegan dan tidak terlalu energik. Kau tidak memakai _klompen?" _Melihat gadis itu mengangguk, ia meneruskan. "Injak kakiku."

"…Injak kakimu?"

"Untuk sekarang, aku ingin menunjukkanmu seperti apa tariannya dulu. Jangan melihatku begitu, _Indiё, _aku cukup kuat kalau hanya harus menopangmu."

Gadis itu menaruh kakinya diatas kaki Netherlands yang terbungkus sepatu dengan ragu – ragu. "Benar tidak apa – apa?"

"Percaya saja padaku." Setelah menopangkan kedua kakinya di atas kulit yang baru disemirnya tadi pagi dan menjaga keseimbangan, ia mengamati Netherlands kembali memasang gramofon. Ketika musik mulai mengalun, pemuda itu mulai melangkah mengikuti irama dan ingatan akan gerakan yang sudah dihapalnya sejak lama, berhati – hati agar tidak menjatuhkan gadis itu.

Ketika mereka mulai berputar mengelilingi ruangan, remaja itu tertawa gugup dan berusaha menjaga pegangannya. Netherlands hanya tersenyum memandang gadis itu, dalam hati menghitung ketukan. Saat Netherlands mengangkat tangannya untuk gadis itu berputar di tempat, gadis itu tertawa.

"Dansa yang sangat aneh!" serunya diantara lagu.

_Indiё _memekik pelan ketika pemuda itu mengangkatnya dan menurunkannya kembali dengan gaya terlatih untuk menyelanya bicara. Setelah musik itu berhenti dan _motherland-_nya menurunkannya sambil membungkuk, gadis itu balas membungkuk dan tertawa lepas. Netherlands kembali ke tempat duduknya semula di samping jendela, diikuti oleh remaja yang kini berjalan limbung itu.

"Memusingkan!" ia memutuskan untuk menyebutnya sambil terkikik geli.

"Pelan – pelan juga kau akan bisa. Oh, selain pesta dansa, waltz juga banyak dipakai untuk _bruiloftsfeest."_

Gadis itu memiringkan kepala. "_Bruiloft? _Pernikahan?"

"Pesta pernikahan. _Bruid met bruidegom, bruidsjonker met groomsmaid. _Lalu, dilanjutkan dengan seluruh tamu. Seperti tarian massal, kalau disini," jelas Netherlands.

_Indiё _menggumamkan pengertiannya sebelum bertanya, "Apakah perwujudan negara seperti kita juga menikah?" Pertanyaan itu nyaris membuat Netherlands tersedak setelah menyesap teh yang telah terabaikan setengah jam di meja.

"_Apa?"_

"Kau tahu, dengan pesta dan segalanya. Pengantin pria dan wanita," remaja itu menjelaskan. Netherlands menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, berusaha mengingat.

"Yah, pada pernikahan politik antar kerajaan atau aliansi, biasanya dua personifikasi negara menikah. Bukan sesuatu tentang hidup dan mati, karena mereka akhirnya pasti bercerai. Aliansi semuanya begitu, misalnya Imperial Habsburg antara Austria dan Spain. Mereka berdua yang mengasuhku dan saudara – saudaraku," ia mendengus meningat hal itu, "kurang lebih."

Gadis itu terbelalak. "Bukankah _meneer_ pernah bilang mereka berdua pria?!" Pemuda yang lebih tua memberikannya tatapan _sudah kuduga kau akan bertanya begitu _dan membalas,

"Yah, karena itu disebut pernikahan politik. Tentu saja pria dan wanita juga tidak dilarang, atau wanita – wanita, namun jarang, berhubung ada lebih banyak personifikasi pria dibanding wanita."

"Ketika mereka menikah, apakah salah satu dari mereka menyematkan bunga di rambut mereka?" Netherlands terlihat bingung mendengar arah pertanyaan itu, namun ia menggeleng.

"Kudengar pengantin wanita disini memakai rangkaian bunga melati di rambutnya? Ditempatku tidak, kurasa. Setidaknya aku tidak pernah melihatnya. Seumur hidupku, pernikahan yang pernah kusaksikan hanya antara pemimpin – pemimpin negara, dan tidak ada dari mereka yang memakai bunga atau semacamnya. Mereka memang memegang buket bunga, tapi tidak dipakai."

"Begitu," terdengar jeda sebelum _Indiё _melanjutkan, "Tahukah _meneer _tentang arti melati itu?"

Berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk mengikuti arah pembicaraan gadis yang tampak lebih muda darinya Netherlands menggeleng. "Tidak, apa?"

"Bunga melati di hiasan kepala adalah lambing kesucian perempuan. Bila pengantin wanita itu masih menjaga kesuciannya, kuntum – kuntum melati itu akan mekar dengan indah dan berbau wangi, jika tidak, bunga itu akan terlihat tidak segar dan layu. Nenek Padjajaran pernah menunjukkan padaku bagaimana cara membedakannya." _Indiё_ termenung ketika ia berkata, "Bukankah pengantin wanita yang berjalan ke pelaminan adalah hal terindah untuk dilihat? Berpakaian serba putih, bunga melati yang mekar menghiasi rambut yang hitam dan menyebarkan bau semerbak ke seluruh ruangan ketika ia masuk."

_Indiё _menutup mata, membayangkan gambaran itu di dalam benaknya. Netherlands hanya mengangguk penuh pengertian meskipun kebingungan masih terpancar di matanya.

"Karena itu, aku bermimpi suatu saat aku akan menjadi pengantin seperti itu ketika aku dewasa. Aku ingin memakai bunga melati yang bermekaran─_meneer _tahu maksudku? Aku ingin siapapun yang berdiri di sampingku pada saat itu menyadari betapa beruntungnya dirinya ketika semua orang memandangnya iri. Momen itu adalah momen yang paling berarti bagi perempuan!" Mata gelap itu berbinar ketika memandang iris hijau _motherland-_nya. "Tidakkah kau pikir begitu?"

Merasakan pipinya memanas, Netherlands memalingkan muka. "Mungkin. Tapi pernikahan politik itu berlangsung berkali – kali saat kau dewasa, kau tahu?"

_Indiё _menggeleng cepat. "_Meneer, _pernikahan itu harus berdasarkan cinta dan sekali saja seumur hidup! Perjodohan seperti apapun, bukankah ada yang seperti Siti Nurbaya? Mungkin aku bisa berdansa waltz seperti di tempat _meneer _saat itu tiba. Ah, tapi aku mungkin butuh sarung batik yang lebih longgar untuk menari seperti itu─"

Netherlands tertawa, sesuatu yang tidak pernah remaja itu lihat sebelumnya. _Indiё _termangu melihat reaksi pemuda itu sebelum menyadari ia sedang menertawakannya. Melihat mata sewarna rumput itu menatapnya geli, gadis itu mencibir kesal dan memalingkan muka, wajahnya memerah. Pemuda yang lebih tua itu menepuk kepala gadis itu.

"Yah, aku akan menunggu saat itu, _Klein meisje. _Untuk sekarang, aku akan mendoakan pemuda beruntung itu," ujarnya, tawa masih terbayang di matanya.

Gadis itu mendengus, wajahnya masih membara. "_Het is niet grappig_," gerutunya kesal. Netherlands tersenyum lebar, dalam hati mengharapkan bahwa mungkin saja, suatu saat nanti mimpi kecil melati hidupnya itu akan menjadi kenyataan.

Sayangnya, nyaris sembilan puluh tahun kemudian, Netherlands menyadari betapa naif keduanya.

**\- Ende**

* * *

**TL Notes :**

_Meneer – mister_

_Ja – yes_

_Wat is de titel van dit liedje – what is the title of this song_

_Dit liedje is bekend met de naam _L'adieu, _door _Frédéric Chopin – this song is famous with the name L'adieu, by Frédéric Chopin

_Hoewel de echte titel is _Opus 69 no. 1 in A flat Major, _een _Waltz – however, the real title is Opus 69 no. 1 in A flat Major, a Waltz

_Klompen – _a kind of footwear

_Bruiloftsfeest – _wedding party/ceremony

_Bruid met bruidegom, bruidsjonker met groomsmaid – _bride with groom, best man with groomsmaid

_Klein meisje – _little girl

_Het is niet grappig – _It's not funny

**A/N: **Hello, there! I finally finished this once again oneshot. I was struck with this idea when I watch late night Cinderella 2015 movie at a cinema near my place and right after I finished typing one fic I was working on, I did this. Successfully slept at 4am yet again. It was fun to write though, since I've never written light-hearted Netherenesia before and cheerful!oblivious!Indie is terribly cute to handle. Forgive me. And yes, this is also sort of an explanation of the said 'dream' of Indonesia mentioned in my other fic **Nachtrust. **It isn't obligatory to read that one though, although if you do I'll be grateful!

I hope you enjoy this fic as much as I do! And I did try to learn Viennese waltz as I write this but apparently it's quite hard, so meh. Tell me what you think about this from reviews if you want, and favourites and follows would eternally be appreciated.


End file.
